mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Lynessa Shay O'Connor
Growing Up Lynessa & Michael O'Connor were born on March 18th, to their mother and father, Hannah and Kerry. Lynessa was born first, making her the oldest between her an her brother. As infants her and her brother would sleep together in the same crib and would constantly be seen curled up together with their foreheads pressed together. One day Hannah noticed something different about Lyn when she would try to seperate the twins when they were non verbal. Lynessa would display character traits that could not be explained. Her mother would from then on keep the two of them together, to try to minimize the apperances changes in Lyn. For the most part the twins would be inseperable and whenever one would turn around there they were. Lynessa and Michael grew up having a normal childhood or so they thought. Her father was a wizard and her mother a muggle, their lives were surrounded by people that were like her own family. Lynessa never thought anything out of the norm for her father and other family friends to practice magic around her. As a small child her and Michael were inseparable and the two of them did everything together. As they got a bit older it was becoming more and more obvious that out of the two of them, Lynessa was more outgoing. She grew up with her family and over the years she would exhibit different characteristics that would make her father think that she indeed had the gift, and it happened one night. The Journey Begins Waking up in her sleep, meandering about the hall it was dark and suddenly the candles in the hallway lit up without any explanation or reason other than it had happened. Lynessa had the gift. Before long she would hear her parents mutterings about her schooling and things that would have to change for her own protection. About Physical Description Lynessa is smaller than the other kids her age, even her own twin brother. Her eyes are a brilliant shade of emerald that just are innocent and full of life. Cinnamon ginger locks of hair that glow with her inner fire, full of body, and a sea of natural wave. Lynessa's body frame is lean and fair complected with a face full of freckles. She quite often can be seen unable to sit still and fidgets constantly. Personality Quite lively and outgoing but when she gets quiet run, run quickly. She rarely exhibits anger but has no issues expressing her sadness and frustrations. School Life 1st Year Lynessa is learning the ropes but has quickly learned that playing by the rules is really not all that fun. She spends her days playing pranks, playing snap, being a unicorn, or just all around having fun. She has made her Da' proud and earned a spot on the reserve list for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. From time to time she has gotten homesick but school still is the place she loves to be. End of the Year Examination Results "With a loud whistle from the train and the shots of the conductor, it is time to baord the Hogwarts Express! Reminder: The Department of Magical Transportation is not responsible for any lost items, person, and or body parts, etc etc etc. As per article 5-319Z, chapter 47" "A sudden clack, a sudden shift, a sudden jerk. The train begins to move and outside of the window, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts slowly begins to roll away. The Hogwarts Express has now departed! Next stop King's Corss Station, London England." Lynessa Shay O'Connor would feel the train coming to a rest as it pulled into the station. She would gather her things s she would then place all her belongings away. Looking to Quinn she would tear up and then would just lean in and kiss him on the cheek and offer up a quick hug. Turning to Michael she would then say "We have more to go. Nanna should be waiting on us to continue on the trip." as she would slowly pause and look around the vessel that carried her off to the most life changing place, had now returned her to the world that would no longer be the same to her. "Come on ... there is no time to waste and we have a lot of people to say goodbye to." as she would look to Lex and say "I'll see you soon." heading out she would move onto the platform. **As Lynessa's first year of schooling at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizarding comes to an end, a new chapter begins. Who know's what the future has in store for her.** Favorite Subjects *Potions *Charms *Care of Magical Creatures. Relationships Friends * Michael Sean O'Connor * Katherine Paige * Quinn Lowry * Aiden Knight * Adelaide Lascelles * Jake Spector * Caitlin Spector * Deeks "D.K." Ashworth * Lex Ashworth Biggies * Essa Nazari * Brynhilde Mclachlan * Emily Neutron * Andrea Fawcett * Alice Hawkins * Iveron Grey On the Fence About * To Many to list... Foe's Who's got time for that? Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students